


Once Upon a Dick

by the_prince_of_sins



Series: The Kingdom of Sin [2]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_prince_of_sins/pseuds/the_prince_of_sins
Summary: As the preparations for the grand banquet are underway, Prince Phillip is anxiously awaiting the news of his beloved brother. Little does he know that a surprise, or two, are awaiting him before the day’s end.
Relationships: Prince Phillip/Prince Lysander, Prince Phillip/Prince Lysander/Sir Percival, Prince Phillip/Sir Percival
Series: The Kingdom of Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Once Upon a Dick

Phillip woke up at dawn as the first rays of sunlight touched his naked body, but he didn’t rise immediately. First, he’s let the warmth of sunshine soak in through his skin. It was as gentle as the lover’s touch. Oh, if only it wasn’t morning yet! He just had the most beautiful dream. 

Closing his eyes, he still could picture it. In the dream, he was in the very same bed, under the same linen sheets. Except… his little brother was with him. His sweet Lysander! His blue eyes, his golden hair, his voice, the smell of his Damask rose & Sandalwood perfume… the touch of Lysander’s lips upon his own, their bodies pressed upon one another… all felt as real as it was last time when they’ve seen each other. 

**“Where are you?”** Phillip whispered to himself. 

When they were young boys, they were practically inseparable. But being the younger son, Lysander couldn't inherit the throne, so when he reached the age of 21, he decided to set off to travel the world. He roamed foreign realms and forgotten kingdoms. He encountered mythical beasts and princes enchanted by sorcerers, and even pirates. Indeed, he lived a wild life. But he would always come back, now and again. Except, for the past few months, there was no sign of him.

In a few days, a grand banquet is going to be held in honour of Prince Phillip’s being anointed Prince Regent, and he couldn’t bear celebrating it without his beloved brother. But the days are passing by so fast, and prince Lysander is nowhere to be seen. 

The sweet aromas of chocolate fig cakes and the finest Maldonian Reds – only the most luscious wine in all the realms – were filling the castle’s chambers for days, now. The scent was unavoidable. It was truly intoxicating, but the Prince couldn’t enjoy none of it without Lysander. His friends would surely try to lighten his spirits. Prince Naveen, his most beloved, right after his brother, with his music and his tongue. Aladdin with his whores. But it would not work. If he only got any news of his brother, just to know Lysander’s safe. That would put his mind at ease. But there was no news. 

Phillip sighed. He couldn’t spend the entire day in bed, no matter how he wished he could. He knew that. There were banquet preparations to oversee. Perhaps it would take his mind of the matter of his brother, he thought. 

He got up, took a bath, and dressed himself. Soon, he was ready, and headed to the ballroom. 

The last batch of Maldonian Reds was to arrive this morning, thanks to the generosity of Prince Naveen. That was six hundred bottles, not to mention the food, the decorations. Someone had to check if all was in place. 

That way, most of the day went by swiftly, until the early afternoon. 

Phillip was talking over his new outfit for the banquet with the royal tailor when Lord Rolfe approached him. 

**“Your Royal Highness, I beg your pardon, but there’s a gentleman who wishes to speak with you in the throne room.”**

Phillip was puzzled. There were no audiences registered for today, but one man could surely do no harm. 

**“Hmm, well, alright, then,”** said the Prince as he dismissed the royal tailor.

Phillip entered the throne room and saw the gentleman. A strange sight he was, indeed. Clothed in a dark cloak. Most of his face was covered by the hood. Who could it be? 

**“How can I be of service, good sir?”** Phillip asked. 

**“Good sir? Do you not recognise me?”** That voice, Phillip knew that voice. With a swift flick of his hand, the stranger pulled off his hood, and there stood…

**“Lysander!”** cried Phillip, and they embraced passionately.  **“I was worried sick about you, little brother. And I missed you so much, you little trickster. But I see you will never have enough of your antics,”** Phillip couldn't believe it, his brother was there, standing right in front of him. He smiled brightly at him. He was afraid he would soon forget his face, his blue eyes, his shining golden hair. Seeing joy and relief in his eyes, Lysander smiled, too. 

**“Oh, Phillip, you mustn’t think so badly of me. I’m not all frolics and trickery!”** having said that, Lysander kissed his brother. 

**“Come, you must be exhausted,”** said Phillip and took his brother’s hand.  **“Lord Chamberlain, send a bottle of the finest wine we have and some supper to my chamber!”**

**“And a plate of figs, please!”** added Lysander.

And so up the tower they went. 

When they entered the chamber, the supper and the wine were already there, so Phillip dismissed the guards. However, he didn’t close the door properly, leaving a small crack, but big enough for someone to have a peek. 

**“I’m so happy! You can’t even imagine how. You were gone so long, I feared the worst…”** started Phillip.

**“Oh, you silly!”** answered Lysander, brushing Phillip’s cheek with the back of his palm.  **“You think I would miss my brother’s big day? Never!”** After a moment, he grinned while moving his hand slowly down his brother's chest to finally grab his rock-hard cock.  **“Hornier than a toad, I can see. Ready to have some fun, dear brother? Hmm?”**

**“I missed you so much. And the touch of your hands, your body pressed upon mine...”** Phillip whispered seductively while kissing Lysander's palms. It was hard to hold back the thirst, all of that passion and lustful thoughts, when they were standing there, practically pressed upon one another. He could feel Lysander's heart beating faster. His own breath grew heavier. 

**“I know, I missed you, too,”** said Lysander gently touching Phillip's rosy cheeks.  **“But I think you need to hold back for just a minute, 'cause I want you to unwrap your present first,”** he smiled and grabbed a big silvery box tied with a purple ribbon.

**“You really didn't need to give me anything. I'm just glad you're back.”**

**“I know you are. But it's something… well… very special…”** Lysander chuckled and grinned again.  **“...and I have a feeling it may come handy, tonight.”**

Phillip untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box, and what he saw amazed him. In the box was a gigantic dildo made of pure gold. Its balls were embellished with precious rubies, and it was a dazzling sight to look at. He was stunned, and his mouth started watering already. He needed to control himself not to put it all down his throat. 

**“I found it in the tomb of an ancient king. There, people called it** **_the Cock of King Gwydion_ ** **and it is said to have magical properties. It's supposed to come alive and pleasure you by itself. Want to have some fun and find out if it’s true?”** as he uttered his last words, he grabbed Phillip's neck and started kissing him lustfully. 

Phillip ripped his tunic into pieces, and they moved onto the royal bed.

**“On your back,”** ordered Lysander, as he threw Phillip on his back.  **“And legs up!”**

He gave Phillip one more deep kiss before he slowly moved down to his crotch, and finally, after months of separation, embraced his brother’s manhood with his lips. He took it all in and started sucking it, playing with it. His tongue fondled it top to bottom like a candy cane. He sucked Phillip’s dickhead like a lollipop. He ravaged his balls, too. 

**“Yes, brother! Suck it! Suck it all!”** cried Phillip, as his member slid into Lysander’s mouth. Lying flat, only with the strength of his hips, he banged his brother’s throat. They gazed deep into each other’s eyes. They would not look away. That was quite another kind of lust, another kind of passion. Despite being only at the threshold of carnal pleasure, Phillip was already rock-hard and ready to explode. Lysander could feel this frantic energy in his brother’s body, this infernal fervor, readiness to give himself up to gluttonous passion. He himself longed for this moment. He missed the taste of Phillip’s throbbing cock. Oh, to sample it again! He lost himself in this thought and sucked Phillip’s hard member even faster. Soon, it filled his throat with Phillip’s delicious hot milk. He gagged and swallowed some of it, but his brother was a true fountain of cum. His cock still stood erect and hot jizz was gushing out of it. There was no way of swallowing it all! 

His mouth full of Phillip’s hot seed, Lysander went down and shove his tongue into his brother’s bussy, pushing it deep inside and spitting Phillip’s own jizz into it. Oh, how ecstatic it was, to feel his beloved brother inside him, rimming his hole, once again. Phillip moaned softly. 

He was not prepared, when without a warning, Lysander stopped and pierced his arse with the golden dildo. The cum made it easy, but it was truly enormous!

**“Aah!”** cried Phillip.  **“It is so big, like a bull’s cock!”**

His brother worked the massive phallus into action, moving it in and out, simultaneously, making Phillip moan like a bitch. And soon, feeding off Phillip’s pleasure and desire, it came alive and started breeding his royal hole by itself. 

Phillip sat up now, laid his back on the pillows and Lysander moved to sit on his cock.  **“Now, I will ride you, brother.”**

Phillip plunged into Lysander’s arse and started breeding it, while his own was being wrecked by the miraculous golden rod. Phillip’s sticky manhood was now filling Lysander up with cum. They both moaned like whores, and kissed again, unable to catch a breath or utter the simplest word. The air in their lungs was hot, kindled by the flames of lust. 

Lysander himself was rock-hard and rose to reach his brother’s lips with his member, stabbing Phillip’s mouth and shagging his skull before coming back to sit on Phillip’s cock. 

Their screams couldn’t go unnoticed. Sir Percival was just passing the corridor next to Phillip’s chambers and was lured by their cries. Could it be kitchen boys fucking behind the tapestries, again? 

But no, that wasn’t it. It came out of the Prince’s bedchamber. 

He couldn’t help it. He took a peek inside. 

Of course, it was the Prince and his brother! The word of his arrival already reached Percival. 

Naturally, they were very close and missed each other terribly. He knew all about them. 

Oh, how deliciously they looked in their brotherly embrace! Before he knew it, Percival’s black cock was standing erect.

Meanwhile, Phillip and Lysander continued to copulate feverishly. Passion overwhelmed the Prince. The enchanted dildo fucked his arse hard and his own cock was deep inside his brother, filling him with his hot seed. What a lecherous sight to behold!

They would not move their gazes away, staring into each other’s sinful souls. They kissed again.

But then, the dildo flew out Phillip’s arse by itself, and impaled his mouth. It shocked him, but now, he could only mumble as it fucked his throat mercilessly, giving him the taste of his own arsehole and cum. He moaned even louder, like a lewd pig. 

**“Oh, yes! Fuck His Royal Highness, fuck his throat hard!”** cried Lysander ecstatically, still riding Phillip’s cock, as Phillip’s sweet milk was spilling out his hole. 

Sir Percival was still standing by the door, now fapping his big, fat dick. 

Lysander was fapping, too. It didn’t take long. He came and his hot cum landed on Phillip’s face. 

Lysander, then, took his brother’s dick out his sticky arse, and moved to plow Phillip’s hole with his own cock this time. He stabbed Phillip’s bouncy arse and started banging it. Now, both of his holes were fucked, from one side by the magical phallus and by his brother from the other side. It gave him a truly orgasmic pleasure. The golden cock left Phillip’s mouth, and now, he could moan like a proper bitch. The dildo plunged right into Lysander’s rectum, making him moan even louder. Now, on the edge of the bed, they mated like a pack of wild beasts. Embraced in carnal passion, their lips conjoined, their eyes closed. They gasped when Lysander came again and shot his hot jizz right into Phillip’s bussy. They sped up and cum started oozing out Phillip’s arse. 

It was then that Sir Percival sneaked into the chamber. He stripped his clothes off, sat down on one of the chairs, and continued to jerk himself off to this sinful spectacle. 

The enchanted cock must have sensed his presence in the room, because it flew out Lysander’s hole and impaled the black-skinned knight hard in the arse. He gasped and came.

The brothers looked up.

**“Percival!”** said Phillip, slightly startled. 

**“Oh, Percy! Long time, no see!”** said Lysander, surprised, but happy to see an old friend.  **“Will you care to join us?”**

**“Just a moment, Your Royal Highness,”** answered the knight, occupied by the magical cock destroying his arsehole. 

The princes switched positions. Phillip was now sitting at the edge of the bed, breeding his brother’s hole as he was gasping for breath, overrun by ecstasy. Soon, Lysander’s hole filled with Phillip’s cum again, and they kissed for a thousandth time that night. The dildo left Sir Percival and impaled Lysander’s squishy arse, making all the jizz spill out. Percival walked over to them. 

**“Fill me up, Your Royal Highness,”** he said, addressing Phillip. His hole was wrecked but empty. Phillip pushed his dick into Percival’s empty hole as asked, while Lysander watched them as his own hole was being wrecked. He grabbed his dick and started jerking off, Percival did the same. 

Phillip fucked Percival hard, the knight’s arse was bouncing on his lap. He was Phillip’s most loyal and trusted knight, one of his favourite lovers. It wasn’t the first time they would breed like animals, but Lysander’s return brought a kind of youthful madness into the castle. They could see it in their eyes. Overwhelmed by passion, Phillip wrecked Percival’s hole until his cock exploded into the knight, filling his guts with the Prince’s sweet, sticky cum. A moment later, Percival and Lysander came as well, spilling hot milk all over their chests. Lysander stood up, the golden cock still up his arse. 

**“It’s a showdown, gentlemen!”** he said.  **“Percy, grab His Royal Highness’ arse and breed him hard.”** The knight did as he was told and Lysander himself grabbed his arse and started banging him, too. They formed a banging line-up. Percival fucked Phillip, Lysander fucked Percival, and the golden phallus fucked Lysander’s bussy. They moaned overpowered by the ecstasy. Lysander grazed Percival's neck as they fucked. Phillip played with his own cock as cum was spilling out of it in streams. Soon, Percival filled Phillip up and Lysander filled up the knight. He took the dildo out and pushed it down Phillip’s hole. It was going to end where it started. Banged ruthlessly by the dildo, Phillip completely lost control. He didn’t have to touch his cock anymore. It was cumming all by itself. A delicious sight, indeed! The knight and the Prince’s brother laid down at his sides and seized his manhood like thirsty whores they were. They fought for the control of it, their lips entangling it, devouring Phillip’s milk. The Prince himself was consumed by passion, his hair wet from sweat, his cheeks red-hot. He could only stroke their heads and pushed his cock into their faces. Finally, he gasped and gave out one last, big surge of hot seed. That was it. Their nightly festivities came to a close. They were all covered in cum, breathing heavily. Lysander and Percival joined Phillip on the bed, laid down next to him and embraced each other. 

**“Oh, dear brother,”** Phillip said finally in a soft tone, he was still gasping for breath.  **“I love you.”** He gave him a delicate kiss on the lips.  **“And you, too, Percival, my sweet.”** said Phillip and kissed his captain just the same. They embraced, and soon, they fell asleep, and fucked some more in the land of dreams. 


End file.
